Identity
by Onneouji
Summary: A veces el problema no es un problema EnAli (ligero SinAli)
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Identity

 **Pairing:** EnAli (ligero SinAli)

 **Comentarios:** Mi primer fic largo... Why, no sé realmente como termine, aunque tengo la idea en mente e incluso el final, espero hacerlo bien. No acostumbro a hacer cosas largas, todo lo que hago son drabbles(son fáciles y sencillos de hacer), sin embargo hoy quise hacerlo. Si hay alguna falta ortográfica me disculpo, esto lo escribo desde mi móvil. Tratare de mantener su personalidades.

No sabré cuantos capítulos tendrá o cuando me demore en actualizar, sin embargo quiero dejar en claro que jamás dejo algo a medias así que no se preocupen mucho por ello.

No aseguro que la actualización sea en una semana, pero tampoco creo que pase de los 14 días.

No es un AU, porque esta situado en el arco del manga(ahora no recuerdo el nombre), sin embargo he alterado algunas partes. Así que técnicamente es medio AU

* * *

 _| A veces el problema no es un problema |_

La respiración entrecortada llena su habitación, sus dedos temblorosos acarician su miembro. Tiene miedo de lo que hace, pero no lo evita. Sus ojos azules enrojecen ante las lágrimas que escapan y como si fuese una caricia recorren sus mejillas sonrojadas calmando el ardor de estas.

Ali Baba sabe que no está bien lo que hace; su pecho le duele y siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos. Aquella sensación lo invade, quiere desaparecer...Morir le suena muy tentador.

No es un cobarde, ni piensa que huir sea lo correcto, pero que puede hacer con ese amor que brota de su cuerpo y amenaza con destruirlo lentamente.

El movimiento de su mano aumenta y entre lágrimas deja escapar un gemido lleno de dolor; el placer de satisfacerse así mismo lo enloquece, sin embargo la culpa le gana; llora, grita y susurra para sí mismo maldiciones que lo destruyen lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Qué hacer con un amor como el suyo? ¿Dónde huir de ese vacío que poco a poco lo amenaza? ¿Cómo puede olvidar el dolor que cada noche lo invade? Sus sollozos aumentan; sus ojos rojizos quieren detenerse. Observa sus manos, aquel liquido blanco y pegajoso esta sobre sus dedos... Se odia aún más que ayer.

 **—Ali Baba... ¿Estás ahí?**

El rubio se asusta, limpia sus manos en su ropa intentando calmar su respiración y controlando su voz y responde **— Si, estoy por bañarme.**

 **—Sinbad... Quiere verte ahora ¿Vas a tardar mucho?**

 **— Si, pero cuando termine iré a verlo.**

 **—... Claro... Ali Baba... Si necesitas algo, sabes que estoy aquí para ti**

 **—Jajaja pero que dices Ja Far, estoy muy bien... Con algo de sueño, claro**

Siente los pasos del albino alejarse de la puerta, su habitación se llena de silencio y sus lágrimas solo le hacen compañía en un intento por borrar aquel silencio que es su habitación. Ali Baba sonríe con tristeza, los sentimientos que invaden cada día su cuerpo solo son pequeñas dagas a punto de explotar y lastimar a quienes considera sus amigos.

* * *

Sus manos temblaron ante la idea de tocar aquella puerta, sabía quién estaba detrás, no obstante eso lo convertía en una razón más para huir y correr lejos de Sindria como conejo asustado.

 **—Si te quedas todo el día parado frente a mi puerta, pensare que la puerta es mucho más interesante que yo... Ali Baba.**

El menor solo sonríe, acaricia ambas mejillas tratando de darse valor así mismo y entra al lugar lleno de confianza, mostrando una valentía fingida, sintiéndose radiante olvidando todo lo que paso en la mañana.

 **—Sinbad, Ja Far me dijo que me llamabas ¿Paso algo?**

 **—No. Acaso necesita pasar algo para ver al príncipe de Baldad.**

 **— ¿Eh? No por supuesto que no, pero es raro. Solo eso.**

El mayor posa sus ojos sobre el rubio intentando ver algo más, su mirada intensa empieza asustar a Ali Baba. El menor tiene miedo; aquellos ojos los desnudan como si quisiesen saber todos sus secretos... Incluso el que lo atormenta.

 **— Viajare a Baldad hoy en la noche ―** Ali Baba expresa sin dudar. No quiere seguir con esos sentimientos que solo le producen dolor. Su mirada que hasta hace un momento miraba las paredes, se levantan para ver al hombre de cabello morado.

Esos ojos intensos mostraban molestia y fastidio. El rubio suelta un suspiro, ya todo estaba dicho. No quería seguir sintiéndose así.

 **— ¿El motivo?**

Ali Baba lo mira un poco confundido, esas palabras le produce un mal sabor de boca **— Quiero hablar con Ren Kouen—** Sus manos aprietan con fuerza la tela que cubre su piernas, reúne todo su valor y aunque cree que Sinbad lo tomara como un ingenuo exclama **— Pienso que si hablo con Ren Kouen podré llegar a un acuerdo.**

 **— ¿No crees que eso es un poco estúpido e ingenuo de tu parte Ali Baba? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres de su interés?**

Ali Baba sigue sin comprender las palabras del mayor. Sus mejillas enrojecen, tiene vergüenza y el miedo empieza a nacer— Por sus palabras.

 **— ¿Cuáles?**

 **— Ahhh. Esto es vergonzoso Sinbad —** responde, sabe que su voz suena temblorosa, además el hecho de recordar aquello le causaba vergüenza, inquietud e incluso tenía la sensación de ser la presa de aquel hombre. Aladin también se sintió un poco intimidado por su persona, sin embargo no podía negar la atracción que tenía y empezaba a formarse por aquel hombre de cabellera rojiza.

 **—Te hice una pregunta Ali Baba. Responde.**

Ali Baba observa a Sinbad y tiembla. Los ojos del mayor se muestran fríos y distantes **— Ven a mi lado... Te daré aquello que quieres. Conmigo tendrás todo lo que tú y tu amigo desean —** susurra débilmente las palabras que el pelirrojo le dijo.

 **— ¿Acaso lo que tanto deseas no te lo puedo dar yo? ¿Por qué crees que Kouen te puede dar todo? ¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?**

Ali Baba separa ligeramente sus labios ante la sorpresa; esas palabras lo descolocan completamente y no entiende porque su corazón late desesperado por querer salir de su pecho ¿Desde qué momento la conversación había tomado tal rumbo? Ali Baba no dice nada, no sabe que responder, ni él conoce aquello que desea o quiere. Sinbad se levanta de su asiento caminando hasta el menor.

El calor de unas manos invade su rostro y lo sacan de sus pensamientos; sus ojos se encuentran con los de Sinbad, Ali Baba se siente indefenso ante aquella mirada.

 **— ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo, Ali Baba? ¿No soy de tu confianza?**

Ali Baba no sabe que decir y el dolor que siente en su pecho empieza a aflorar recordando lo que vio dos noches atrás **— No es tan fácil Sinbad—** se aleja del mayor, queriendo borrar aquel calor. Su mirada observa la ventana perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo azul.

 **— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **— ¿Realmente no lo entiendes verdad? —** el de ojos miel siente qué Sinbad es muy desconsiderado al preguntar. Dirige su mirada al de ojos dorados mostrando su dolor **— ¿Tú realmente me estas preguntando eso?**

 **— Quiero saberlo**

 **— Eres un imbécil. Mi gente está en Baldad a manos de Kouen Ren, mis sueños están ahí... Mi vida está en esas tierras —** sus ojos enrojecen ante todos los recuerdos, su madre, sus amigos e incluso aquellas personas que tienen fe en él ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo eso? **— Partiré esta misma noche. Aladin ya sabe de esto y él me apoya —** expresa con frialdad.

No había forma de cambiar su decisión.

* * *

 **—Eso fue muy desconsiderado Sinbad**

El mencionado solo coloca ambas manos en su rostro. Había perdido completamente la compostura cuando el rubio le dijo sus deseos. Claro que lo sabía, todo aquel que conocía a Ali Baba sabia de su deseo por salvar a su gente, por darle la libertad y paz qué tanto desea incluso él mismo desea eso, sin embargo la idea de ver al ojimiel con aquel hombre lo enfurecía al punto de no conocerse a sí mismo.

 **—Sinbad, no está nada bien. Lastimaste...**

Las palabras mueren en la boca del albino; Sinbad lo calla besando sus labios. Jala al de ojos rojos hasta él, sus manos recorren su cuerpo deteniéndose en su parte baja. El albino tiembla ante cada caricia, soltando ligeros gemidos.

Quiere olvidar aquellos ojos, ese calor que aún queda en sus manos... Lo desea tanto que duele.

Ja Far empieza a gemir más alto, sus manos se aferran al cuerpo del mayor. Sinbad no puede contenerse y lo embiste con más fuerza, dejando salir su esencia en el cuerpo del menor.

Su cabeza reposa sobre el hombro de Ja Far; su mente solo puede pensar en Ali Baba y en cuanto desea que fuera él.

* * *

 **— ¿Realmente piensas ir?**

 **—Maestro ya le dije que sí. Haré lo que sea para que Kouen tome en cuenta mis palabras.**

 **— ¿Y si te rechaza?**

 **—Eso es imposible, fue él quien me 'ordeno' ir a Baldad**

 **—Así que el viejo te tiene ganas... No me sorprende.**

Ali Baba suspira cansado, últimamente todos estaban actuando raro **— No solo a mí me quiere ver, también a Aladin... Dios Maestro, que les pasa a todos.**

 **— ¿De qué hablas?**

 **—Como que de que... Incluso Drakon me abrazo hoy diciendo qué lo pensara bien. Que mis acciones no debería tomarla a la ligera y que debería ser consciente de mis actos y de cómo esto afectará a los demás.**

 **—Entonces no tengo que repetirlo de nuevo, Ali Baba**

 **― ¿Maestro?**

 **— No vayas, igual no creo que ese viejo quiera darle su independencia a Baldad, con la situación actual sería tonto.**

 **—No pienso rendirme Maestro, algo debo poder hacer para cambiar**

 **—Eres estúpido, porqué no solo dejas qué Sinbad se haga cargo ¿Acaso es tan malo depender de él?**

El rubio no entiende las palabras de Sharrkan. Ni comprende porque se oponen a su decisión, realmente era alguien tan inútil ante los ojos de todos ellos **— No es tan fácil maestro**

Sharrkan se levanta abruptamente del suelo sujetando con fuerza los brazos del rubio **— ¿Por qué? Realmente no confías en Sinbad ni en nosotros ¿Por qué tienes que ir a humillarte frente a ese viejo? Eres muy cruel e ingenuo Ali Baba... No te das cuenta de nada.**

El rubio se sorprende ante esas palabras; difícil, tonto e inútil ya está cansado de escuchar lo mismo, de ser juzgado, de ser considerado inútil **— No quiero seguir al lado de Sinbad, estar cerca de él duele... Es doloroso... ¿Por qué maestro? ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme sentir así? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Acaso es por lo que paso en el pasado, es por eso, por mis pecados es que debo sufrir así... No quiero sentirme un inútil, no quiero ser un estorbo... Quiero alejarme de todos... Desaparecer.**

El mayor lo suelta ante la sorpresa, nunca quiso hacer llorar a su alumno. Sus brazos lo atraen hasta su cuerpo en forma de abrazo. Puede sentir el cuerpo del rubio temblar, en un inútil intento de calmar su respiración, acaricia su cabello. No es lastima lo que siente, sin embargo ahora comprende porque su rey lo desean tanto al punto de enloquecer.

Ali Baba es como el sol radiante capaz de iluminarlo todo y Sharrkan pensó que Sinbad es como Icaro.

Ali Baba intenta alejarse de Sharrkan, usa sus brazos para empujarlo, pero el mayor lo jalo antes de que huyera besando sus labios. El rubio se sorprende ante la acción de su maestro. Sharrkan quiere saborear esa boca, recordar su sabor; una de sus manos se aferra a la cintura de su alumno e intensifica el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor.

Ali Baba siente sus piernas temblar, su cuerpo se estremece ante los labios de su maestro; sus manos se sujetan con fuerza, no quiere caerse.

Sharrkan rompe el beso consciente de que Ali Baba esta por caerse. Sus miradas se encuentran; Ali baja esta avergonzado y sabe que sus mejillas están rojas como los frutos del jardín del palacio. El mayor sonríe divertido y sin separarse de su alumno susurra **— Un beso de despedida para tu maestro.**

Ali Baba sonríe torpemente, jamás logrará comprender a su maestro ni sus locas y temerarias acciones **— Maestro, realmente le va muy mal con las mujeres.**

 **— ¿¡Eh!? Claro que no, a mí me va muy bien, es más hasta se pelean por mi... Mocoso tonto**

Ali Baba solo sonríe divertido ante las palabras de Sharrkan, su maestro siempre sabia como animarlo y no podía culparon de nada. El futuro es incierto e incluso Ali Baba teme sobre lo que le espera. Como si el mayor adivinara sus pensamientos apoya la cabeza del rubio en su pecho.

El destino realmente era muy cruel.

* * *

Jamás creyó que la vista del océano fuera tan hermosa como aquella noche, las estrellas estando en lo alto y la luna resplandeciendo tan bella y fina. Ali Baba sonríe con tristeza, ante él recuerdo de hace dos noches atrás. Se sentía estúpido, amar de esa forma a alguien que fue su mayor admiración cuando era un niño. Incluso tembló de alegría al conocerlo en persona... La ilusión se rompió esa noche, sus sueños fueron destruidos sin saber que existían.

Llora y murmura incoherencias, deja caer todas esas lágrimas que oculto... Ahora está solo, siente el vacío llenarlo y lentamente lo consume.

Sentía demasiada vergüenza haberse comportado de esa forma frente a su maestro.

Solo por esa noche se permitiría hundirse en el dolor y la tristeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios:** Olvide poner en el primer capítulo que los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, este seria el segundo capítulo.

En fin, no he tenido Internet por que el servicio anda muy malo en esta época del año. Como siempre digo, esto lo escribo desde el móvil así que si hay alguna falta ortográfica, perdonen. Tuve qué releer algunas partes del manga, pero me gusto realmente.

Lamento si es corto, en el próximo abra lemon en compensación.(es porque ya esta escrito)

 **| Stay Away |**

 **— Y así fue como nuestra princesa se nos fue—**

Masrur asintió levemente ante él comentario del hombre de cabellos blancos

 **— ¡Sharrkan! No digas eso, Alibaba solo se fue porque estaba preocupado por su tierra natal.**

 **— Tu que piensas Masrur, ¿Kouen le pedirá que abra sus piernas antes de la segunda noche o será en la primera?**

 **—¡Sharrkan!—** exclamó euforicamente la mujer de atributos exuberantes **— ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así de Alibaba? Es tú alumno.**

 **— Cierra la maldita boca, bruja —** sus manos formaron puños ante la frustración que nacía de su cuerpo **— Lo se perfectamente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ese idiota ¿Acaso es tan difícil y malo depender de nosotros?**

Masrur observo a su compañero, preguntándose si Sharrkan estaba celoso de Kouen. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, todo tendría más sentido incluso se podría explicar el beso que hubo entre esos dos y solo así podría afirmar que Sharrkan amaba al rubio. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio preguntándose si realmente ellos eran tan valientes como decían serlo. Son hombres de valor, no temían morir en medio de una guerra y levantarse en armas contra otros para defender sus creencias, sin embargo cuando se trataba del amor eran muy cobardes. Su rey y Sharrkan eran personas muy extrañas.

Se alejó de ambos jóvenes, no tenia interés en ver como discutían la mujer de pechos grandes y el loco amante de las espadas, ahora su mente estaba ocupada pensando en como acabaría todo.

Y si realmente ocurría lo que tanto profesaba Sharrkan ¿Qué haría Sinbad? ¿Seguiría actuando como si nada hubiera pasado o se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos? A veces creía que la realidad era diferente, pero si su propio rey se moría por tener al rubio de ojos miel ¿Por qué Kouen no podía sentir lo mismo? Ambos eran hombres de personalidad fuerte, con grandes ambiciones y deseos de cambiar él mundo, por lo mismo ambos sabían que para hacerlo necesitaban del rubio y a su magi. Si las cosas eran así, entonces eso no era amor, estaba mas que claro, pero ¿Cómo explicar el repentino cambio de humor de Sinbad?

Que complicado era todo.

* * *

 **— En serio chicos ¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por ustedes**

 **— Muchas gracias Alibaba, no sabe lo que esto significa para nosotros.**

 **— Pero que dices Olba, si ustedes son felices yo también lo soy.**

Ambos jóvenes rieron ante él comentario del rubio, sin embargo ellos sabían que Alibaba ocultaba su dolor.

Olba, dejo de reír y con voz firme expreso **— Alibaba donde sea que vaya y sin importar el camino que tomé yo Olba juro estar a su lado y morir contigo si es necesario.**

Alibaba se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, sus labios se abrieron en un intento por responder, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

 **— Yo, Toto juro seguirte hasta el fin de mis días, al lado de Olba.**

El rubio, intento contener las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos y con una sonrisa asintió abrazando a los otros dos.

A veces olvidaba que tenia amigos y aunque el dolor del amor no correspondido lo hundía en un abismo, la amistad y el amor por sus amigos lo sacaban de aquel lugar.

Aquel momento tan lleno de sentimientos se rompió al escuchar la voz del capitan, habían llegado a Balbadd. A su lugar de origen, donde todos sus recuerdos estaban... Su gente, amigos y familia.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Koumei Ren esperarlo en el puerto.

 **— Bienvenido Alibaba, mi hermano y rey te esta esperando.**

 **— Gracias**

 **— No es necesario los agradecimientos. Tú y tus súbditos estarán alojados en el palacio Real.**

 **— Ellos son mis amigos**

 **— Como usted desee llamarlos, no es de mi interés Alibaba**

Desde ese momento, no desde que piso el puerto Alibaba supo que no saldría muy bien. No conocía a ninguno de los Ren, solo a kougyoku, su querida amiga.

El transcurso desde el puerto hasta la ciudad real fue en completo silencio. Las miradas de las personas atormentaban el cansado y destrozado corazón de Alibaba. La fe que alguna vez le tuvieron, la confianza, pero sobre todo La esperanza de ser libres lentamente se convirtió en un sueño efímero y Alibaba lo supo cuando vio los ojos de su gente.

* * *

Aun recuerda la humillación qué sintió cuando estuvo frente a ese hombre, inclinarse en saludo de respeto; callar y solo escuchar. Podía sentir la miradas asesinas de todos y no lo comprendía. Al menos la sonrisa y buen animo de Kouen le decían que el hombre no era tan malo ni serio como pensó, no estaba seguro de ello, pero quiere créerlo así.

 **—Alibaba ¿Y bien?**

Alibaba no responde , no sabe que decir ni comprende las palabras del pelirrojo

 **— No lo entiendo —** susurra débilmente. A que venía todo eso, realmente le estaba ofreciendo ello a cambio de la "libertad" de su gente

 **— Se mi mano derecha. Te casaras con una de las princesas y formaras parte de la casa Ren y te levantaras en armas con Koumei y Kouha en contra de Sinbad**

 **— No... Yo**

 **— Solo te casas y tienes sexo, una vez. No me interesa si hay niños o no. Te necesito a mi lado.**

Alibaba alzó la mirada y en ese instante sintió que fue un error el hacerlo, aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos rojos lo llevaban a perderse, a sentirse desnudo y sometido por Kouen; un sentimiento extraño empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, su corazón latió desesperado y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

 **—Necesito pensarlo —** respondió en un susurro. ¿Pensarlo? Realmente lo iba a hacer, traicionar a sus amigos, a quienes lo ayudaron.

Kouen, soltó un gruñido en aceptación, aunque sabía qué el rubio lo escogería, no quería arriesgarse. Lo cogió de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la otra levanto su rostro obligando al menor a mirarlo.

 **—Solo lo diré una vez mocoso. Yo te necesito a mi lado. Te daré todo aquello que anhelas en lo mas profundo de tu ser.**

Kouen corto la distancia con un beso demandante. El rubio al sentir la presión de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, abre dudoso su boca y la lengua del pelirrojo lo invade sin descaro ni vergüenza. El pelirrojo atrae a Alibaba, sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón. El ojimiel se estremece, sus piernas tiemblan y sabe que si Kouen no lo estuviera sosteniendo ahora estaría en el suelo.

El beso, solo le trae dudas, al ya lastimado corazón del rubio y aun así algo dentro de él le pide y le grita que se deje llevar por el se aleja del rubio, observando su rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada.

 **— Seré yo el único que pueda tocarte de tal forma qué tú solo puedas ser leal a mi. Alibaba**

Kouen rompe el agarre dejando a Alibaba solo en la habitación.

Todo ya estaba dicho, si para obtener al magi, habia que tener al rubio, Kouen era capaz de hasta hacerlo su mujer. Y no se arrepentiría; la respuesta era simple... El sol, siempre fue suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno tiempo que no me paso por aquí. Al final aunque me demore siempre terminare actualizando. Pido una disculpa por la demora y un gracias enorme por los reviews, realmente me apena no responderlos, pero bueno. Dedicado a mi broh, por siempre estar ahí para mí.

* * *

 **Give your heart a break**

Mi corazón está roto y cada vez es más difícil encontrar las piezas. Quizás lo único que me queda es hundirme en ese abismo, llenarme y no salir de la oscuridad que profesa mi nombre ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Sera correcto?

― **¿Ya has tomado tu decisión Alibaba? ―**

El rubio levanto la mirada temeroso, no estaba seguro si de era correcto o no, pero por su país estaba dispuesto a todo y como una vez le había dicho Sinbad, había que dejar de lado los sentimientos y pensar por el bienestar de todos los que creen en ti **― Estoy frente a ti, eso no te dice algo, Kouen.**

El mayor sonríe con superioridad. Sabe porque Aliababa está aquí, pero en su interior no puede evitar humillar al chiquillo. Un extraño deseo por saber de él lo invade y solo quiere ver el lado más bajo del rubio.

* * *

― **¿Sigues pensando en Alibaba, Sharrkan?―**

― **No puedo evitarlo―**

Sinbad sonríe observando el inmenso cielo azul. Un intenso deseo se apodera de cuerpo y por alguna razón que desconoce quiere saber qué es lo que hace el rubio.

― **Sabias que los labios de Alibaba saben a fresas, Sinbad ―** el albino tuerce los labios formando una sonrisa retadora. Aunque en el fondo sabe que no puede ganarle a Sinbad en una batalla, existían otras formas de hacerlo y Alibaba siempre era la respuesta.

El de cabellos morados solo puede verlo entre incrédulo y sorprendido. No comprendía las palabras del moreno, y aun así una sensación de molestia se posó en su cuerpo

― **Aunque en general él tiene muchos sabores ―** su mirada se posa sobre los jardines. Aun no puede creer que su alumno se haya ido hace unos días y ver a Sinbad actuando como si nada hubiera paso hacer hervir su sangre. La frustración llena su mente y sus labios solo buscan una reacción, un gesto por parte del mayor.

Sinbad solo lo mira con una sonrisa y se aleja en silencio. Realmente aquellas palabras dichas por Sharrkan lo han molestado.

― **No creo que haya sido correcto, Sharrkan ―**

― **Drakon, tu muy bien sabes que lo era―** el moreno suspira con coraje ― **Si Sinbad no lo quería no debió hacerlo.**

Drakon solo pudo observar en silencio la frustración y dolor de su compañero. El rubio no solo había robado el corazón de su rey, sino también del espadachín.

* * *

Alibaba sintió su cuerpo arder en cuanto las manos de Kouen acariciaron sus piernas. No comprendía muy bien la situación, pero el calor que invadía su cuerpo y aquellos besos que iban recorriendo sus brazos solo lo entorpecían más. Sus labios empezaron a soltar gemidos que a muy duras penas intentaba contener. La penetrante mirada de Kouen estremecía su cuerpo llevándolo al punto de no retorno.

Su boca entre abierta pedía a gritos los labios del mayor, quien gustoso lo complació. Kouen pudo sentir el calor y la respiración agitada de Alibaba. Sentirlo debajo de él, acariciar y recorrer aquel cuerpo virgen lo enloquecían. Era como si estuviera descubriendo algo nuevo, algo interesante y adictivo.

No pudo resistir al creciente deseo por probar su piel y de forma divertida muerde su cuello. Alibaba suelta un gemido de dolor y placer, a estas alturas ya no sabe lo que siente, solo es consiente del calor que invade su cuerpo y del fuerte movimiento de Kouen sobre su entrada. Sus manos se aferran a las sabanas y siente como su cuerpo se estremece al contacto directo con la hombría de Kouen. Alibaba se siente sucio, pero a la vez libre. No es capaz de describir con exactitud lo que siente, pero todo pensamiento se rompe cuando la esencia de Kouen invade su cuerpo.

El mayor no se mueve y Alibaba cree que algo no anda bien.

― **¿Kouen? ―** pregunta un tanto desorientado y con la voz entrecortada. Alibaba no siente vergüenza, pero aun así una parte de él cree que debería.

― **Solo cállate y duerme ―** responde el mayor sin apartarse del cuerpo de Alibaba. Su aroma era relajante; su tranquilo palpitar, una melodía y su calor le brinda tranquilidad y Kouen es consciente de que ahora no había forma de dejarlo ir.

Alibaba Saluja iba a ser solo suyo.

Alibaba se sorprende, pero asiente. Inconsciente de sus acciones rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo del mayor en un abrazo silencioso cerrando sus ojos.

La noche recién había empezado.


End file.
